The New Generation Book One: Blood Stained Snow
by Taymatoes
Summary: “A starving leafbare will come; the snake in the grass will strike. Frost must fall for evil’s reign to end but not before the snow has been stained.” Frostpaw wished for an adventure in her life, now she is going to get one. Is it what she had in mind?
1. Prologue: A Prophecy

Hello everyone, Twilla here.

I know I haven't posted anything in FOREVER. And it seems like I have abandoned Warriors MD, which quite frankly, I just forgot. ^^; I have Chapter 5 about a fourth of the way written and it has stayed that way for the past few monts. D: I plan on rewriting that chapter and posting it some time in the next few days, so keep an eye for it! 3

This is just a small project I will be working on. This is just the prologue, so it's kind of short but the next chapter will be full length.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own WARRIORS or anything of that nature. I just own Nightstar and Icewhisker. Thank you for your reading.

* * *

"It will be too much for them!" A motherly voice cried as a small white she-cat stood face to face with a black tom, twice her size. Blue eyes flamed as she tried to stare down the much bigger cat but there was no chance that she was going to win this battle.

The black brute snorted and pushed past the she-cat. "It has already been decided Icewhisker. They have already been chosen." The tom growled as he tried to disappear into the trees but the white she-cat bounded after him with a speed he had forgotten she had.

"Yes Nightstar, I understand that you had to choose cats but why my daughter? She is barely an apprentice now and you want her to risk her life?" Nightstar stopped to look at the desperate she-cat over his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the she-cat but that was quickly extinguished.

"I don't think you should worry. I don't know anything that is too come; it has been covered in shadows. Though, if your daughter is half the cat you or her father was, she will survive." He tried to make the words as comforting as he could. He bit his tongue though when he mentioned the young she-cat's mate. No, Icewhisker's daughter could never be her father. If she was, everything was doomed…

Nightstar shook his head, expelling the thought from his head. The chosen ones were strong, they would do fine with the task at paw. One look from Icewhisker's eyes said otherwise and that was ice daggers in his heart but he had to believe.

"Is he still alive? Adderfur?" Icewhisker had been silent for a long moment before asking this question. Her blue eyes grew cold at the memory of her mate.

Nightstar amber gaze fell to the ground, his expression expressed all the guilt he felt. "I have no idea. Since he has left the clans, StarClan has not been able to see him. It is unknown whether or not he is still alive." He mumbled, letting his long black tail sweep through the grass.

"Does it say anything about him in the prophecy?"

Nightstar was a bit unnerved by the she-cat's question but he cleared his throat with a grunt.

_"A starving leafbare will come; the snake in the grass will strike. Frost must fall for evil's reign to end but not before the snow has been stained."_

The old leader looked over at the she-cat apologetically. "I'm so sorry Icewhisker." He gave her a small nuzzle in the ear and an old trust sparked in their eyes. Even as they walked in StarClan, they would be forever friends. A leader and his deputy.

"I just hope you are right and Frostpaw can pull through this." She broke away from the black tom and disappeared through the trees with a flicker of white.

Nightstar gave a heavy sigh and nodded to her retreated frame. "I do too Icewhisker. I do too."

* * *

That's it for the prologue. So short. D:

So yes, please review if you have the time. I would LOVE it if you did and I will reward you with a cookie if you do! 3

-TwillaChan


	2. Chapter One: A Morbid Murder

Chapter one, yay! :D And as promised, it is longer than the original.

Also, I must say thanks to Wildwaters for being my first reviewer for this story! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. If I did, I would be a very happy person but I do not. D: I only own Frostpaw, Crowpaw, Whitewind, Cricketpaw, Littleflame, and Sootwhisker.

* * *

Her paws froze as she padded through camp. The dead grass underfoot provided no comfort, just the frozen dew it had collected over night. Snow had yet to fall but it was still bitter cold and the reeds cried out as the wind blasted past them and into camp. Not even her long fur could protect her from this horrible cold as it picked at her skin. This was her first leafbare and she had had no idea what to expect. Now she wished that they could go back to Greenleaf.

Crystal blue eyes peered out from the reeds, the same icy color as the river running below. There were no fish to be seen under the ice, which made her stomach growl desperately. It had been suns since she had a decent meal. Food had started to run low since the first frost hit, freezing over the river and scaring all the land prey into its dens. The clan came first though, so the good prey that was collected was given to the elders and queens suckling kits.

Though, jealousy raged through her tired paws as Frostpaw jumped out of the reeds and landed haphazardly on the ice, her paws sliding out from under her. The ice creaked underfoot but did not give way. A heavier shape landed much more gently beside her as Whitewind gracefully caught up. The larger white she-cat started to nudge the apprentice to stand upright.

The larger white she-cat gazed at her carefully with thoughtful amber eyes. "You will get it right soon Frostpaw, don't worry." She purred in amusement as she carefully crossed the river to the other side. Frostpaw snorted with frustration as she slid uneasily to the other side, only to have all four of her paws slide out from under her at the bank. Her face hit the hard ice and she couldn't help but groan.

A mrrow of laughter, not one belonging to Whitewind erupted through the silent air. Jumping to her paws and whirling on her mocker, she found herself face to face with pale brown tom. Much larger than her, she had to look upwards to see his face. Frostpaw recognized him as the medicine cat apprentice, Cricketpaw. Cricketpaw was not one for being social, so Frostpaw rarely saw the tom. "I don't need you in my den Frostpaw." He growled, his amber gaze hardening from the warm golden that had been there just heartbeats ago.

Cricketpaw scowled as she watched the long-legged tom glide easily across the ice, even with long herbs hanging from his mouth. "Showoff." Frostpaw growled and turned to find herself staring her mentor right in the eyes.

"Are you quite done? You don't need to stir up trouble with the medicine cat apprentice." She purred once more and flicked Frostpaw in the shoulder with her tail. Even though her mentor was purring, Frostpaw could spot a bit of uneasiness in her mentor's eyes. There was something she wasn't telling her. "Let's get a move on. We need to find a crack in the ice so we can fish."

"Here?" Frostpaw asked, furrowing her brow when she looked up at her mentor.

"Yeah, see the hole is big enough to get your paw through and catch a fish. It's just like I taught you. Just wait for it and…" Frostpaw watched as Whitewind's paw flashed into the freezing water and scoop out a shiny fish. It flopped on the shore for a few quick seconds until her mentor killed it with a swift bite. "Your turn." She motioned toward the hole in the water with an ear.

Frostpaw looked over at her mentor and furrowed her brow. "Whitewind? You didn't just bring me out here to hunt half-frozen fish did you?" She sighed. "I know we are all stunned by Sootwhisker's death but there was no need to drag me out into the cold. I understand that he is with StarClan, there is no need to worry about me." She tried to fake a smile but it slipped as she thought of the fiery warrior.

Just that morning, Frostpaw witnessed when the dawn patrol, made up of the deputy, Goldenleaf, Rosefoot, Soothwisker, and his apprentice, Crowpaw, come back, only three of them alive. With the combined strength of Goldenleaf and Rosefoot, they had managed to carry the massive tom home, his apprentice by their side.

Frostpaw couldn't believe what had happened, even though the other three bore no signs of a fight, Sootwhisker did. He had been morbidly torn apart, his ears ripped, eyes scratched out, and his throat torn in several places. Obviously whoever had killed him showed no mercy.

Her first instinct was to run from the sight but what she did was almost the opposite. She rushed to Crowpaw, who barely noticed her come up. He was too traumatized to say a thing; he was eventually taken to the medicine cat's den to be treated.

Soon after, Whitewind took her out of camp without a word. So, they ended up here.

Whitewind lowered her head guiltily. "It's just that…" She paused short though, catching her tongue. "I thought that you may need some fresh air. Something to distract you, you know. I thought you would be worried for your friend Crowpaw. Don't worry, he'll recover." Whitewind tried to recover but Frostpaw knew that her mentor was lying through her teeth. Her words came very quickly from her mouth and she stumbled, as if not certain of herself.

Frostpaw shook it off. If her mentor was resorting to lying, Frostpaw obviously did not want to know. Whitewind was an honest cat, even though Frostpaw had only been her apprentice for two moons, she felt closest to the she-cat. She was almost like her second mother. Since Icewhisker died of greencough when Frostpaw had been Frostkit, Frostpaw didn't have anyone.

Suddenly seeing her chance, Frostpaw darted her paw into the water, which was welcomed with a freezing shock from the water. With her claws, she hooked a rather large fish and pulled it out of the water with a grunt. As it slid on the ice, she pounced, killing it was a bite. "See, I caught one." Frostpaw dropped the fish at Whitewind's paws, making her give a weak smile.

"That's good Frostpaw. I'm sorry for dragging you out of camp when you were worried about Crowpaw. Let's go back." Whitewind picked up the fish and started to pad away. She encouraged Frostpaw to follow with the flick of her tail. Frostpaw was not going to argue, anything to get out of the cold.

Back in camp, Frostpaw found herself avoiding the cluster of cats in the middle of camp. She did not want to see the mangled body of Sootwhisker, it was just too awful to look at. Though, those cats crowded around the dead body, among them were Shadepelt and Tigerheart, Sootwhisker's brothers and several of the other older warriors, paying their last respects to the dead warrior. Not among them was Crowpaw, Sootwhisker's apprentice.

'He must still be in the medicine cat's den.' Frostpaw thought before bounding off in the direction of the large bramble bush. Inside, well protected, was the medicine cat's den. She had only been inside the den twice, once when her mother first came down with greencough so Frostpaw could be treated herself and the second time to say goodbye to her mother on her way to StarClan. The medicine cat's den was still a frightening place for her but she still had to see Crowpaw.

Slipping through the entrance, only getting a couple brambles snagged in her fur, Frostpaw stuck her white head in. She quickly noticed the tall brown shape of Cricketpaw bent over a shivering Crowpaw. He looked awful.

"May I come in Cricketpaw?" Frostpaw called cautiously, taking a couple tentative steps inside. Her ears were drawn against her skull and her head lowered, showing respect toward the older apprentice and the medicine cat that should be in the den also.

Instead of Cricketpaw answering, the tiny white shape of Littleflame came out of nowhere. Her calm blue eyes gazed absently at her for a few moments before focusing. "Of course Frostpaw. Are you here to see Crowpaw?" She asked, her voice just floating out of her mouth. She turned away and returned to what she had been doing, which was sorting herbs.

Frostpaw still nodded, even though the medicine cat was no longer paying attention. She padded up beside Cricketpaw to where Crowpaw was lying. The black tom looked weak and small, and the sight horrified the young she-cat.

Crowpaw was always the most enthusiastic out of the apprentices. He was headstrong and flamboyant in everything he did. Never once did Frostpaw ever see Crowpaw back down to any challenge and she had always looked up to him for he was always so brave. Though now, he just looked small and useless.

"He's not talking. The patrol found him near his mentor's body; we fear he saw the entire incident. Seeing a cat do that to another is traumatizing in itself but Sootwhisker was his uncle and mentor." Cricketpaw explained, his harshness from before, gone. "I've tried everything, but none of it worked. I finally just gave him some poppy seeds so he could sleep. I fear that is all we can do for now." The medicine cat apprentice mewed with a heavy sigh.

Frostpaw looked over at the downhearted tom and gave a weak smile. "Come and get me when he wakes, I could always give it a shot." She offered but deep down, Frostpaw had no idea what she would do. If it was really as bad as Cricketpaw was making it sound, she didn't know that she would make any progress.

Still, Cricketpaw smiled faintly and placed his long tail on her shoulder. "Thanks Frostpaw. Now I suggest you go make yourself useful elsewhere. The clan needs as many paws as it can get. And I will call you if he wakes up, I have a feeling he will need a friend when he's up for it."

Frostpaw nodded, Cricketpaw was right. She was needed by her clan. "Goodbye Cricketpaw, thanks for helping Crowpaw." She purred, giving him a small nuzzle in the cheek before heading out of the den. Even the grumpy medicine cat apprentice had his soft side.

Back in camp, a couple of the cats that had been with Sootwhisker has dispensed and began their day to day duties around camp. Frostpaw was looking for her mentor, only to find her across camp, speaking grimly with Cindertail, a young she-cat warrior who had been her former apprentice.

As Frostpaw approached, both she-cats fell silent. "Hi Frostpaw." Cindertail greeted her as the pale gray she-cat passed, heading towards the Warriors' den. Whitewind remained, her amber eyes focused on Frostpaw.

"Is something wrong?" Frostpaw asked, questioning Cindertail's hasty retreat. It was unnerving that the two she-cats would drop their conversation of whispers just as she approached. Of course, it could just be coincidence or something just warriors should know. Though, it could've been about her. There was always that little nagging feeling.

"No, everything is alright." Whitewind muttered, giving her tail a flick. "Are you ready to try fishing again? We can head back to that spot; the fish should be coming back."

Frostpaw nodded but remained uneasy. There was something that her mentor and the rest of the clan were hiding from her. Even as she followed her mentor out of camp, she caught the glances of some other cats, who looked away quickly. Frostpaw knew that every cat was disturbed by the morbid murder of Sootwhisker but they all seemed to look towards her, like she had killed him.

Crowpaw would probably just tell she was paranoid and Thrushpaw and Brackenpaw would agree. Though for now, Frostpaw willingly let herself be paranoid, for now, being watchful and alert would keep herself from ending up like the older warrior.

* * *

That is all. Please remember to Review please, because if you do, you would be the awesomest person ever! 3

-Twilla


	3. Chapter Two: A Snake in the Grass

OMG, ANOTHER CHAPTER! xD Sorry, you know, with America and its Christmas break, you get a lot done. =3 So yeah, this is yet another chapter of Blood Stained Snow. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

And thanks to Simpering for being the awesomest person ever and you DO get a cookie for being a good reader! -hands cookie- And Cricketpaw really is a cute name, thanks for thinking so! :heart:

Anyways, that is all for now. This chapter has a bit of a blood warning, so watch out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, I only own Thrushpaw, Frostpaw, Brackepaw, Cricketpaw, Littleflame, Whitewind, Badgerstar, Iceclaw, Lynxheart, Fogstar, and all the others. xD

* * *

"Hey." Frostpaw batted away the voice with a paw. There was no need for some cat to be poking her awake. She had been having a great dream about Greenleaf and catching the biggest and fattest mouse she had ever seen. Now there was this annoying whine bugging the mousedung out of her.

"Get up Frostpaw, I need you." The voice was urgent. Suddenly, the source turned away and called to her denmates. "Brackenpaw, Thrushpaw, come and help me!" The voice growled, Frostpaw just rolled over, not wanting to hear anymore. Whoever it was trying to get her up before the sun was even high enough without even using the words Dawn Patrol was a moron.

A groan came from the back of the den. "Come on, I was still sleeping." Came the sleepy tone of Brackenpaw and the rustle of moss sounded like he too rolled over.

"Oi, medicine cat, 'ow bout you leave us alone? 'Et's not even dawn." Thrushpaw's accent carried over the den as he nearly shouted at who Frostpaw now identified as Cricketpaw.

Frostpaw felt another poke in the side. "Get up Frostpaw, Crowpaw is awake." He mumbled softly, before heading out of the den with leaves crunching underpaw. Frostpaw gave a snort of discontent. Why now? She was also surprised that the tom even knew the way to the apprentices' den when he had a den almost all to himself. The little prick never had the experience of sleeping with so many other cats.

Getting to her paws, Frostpaw had to sidestep the now snoring Thrushpaw as he slept awkwardly on his back. He muttered something that she could not understand and rolled over. Thrushpaw was such a strange cat. Her gaze darted to Brackenpaw, the dark ginger mass was sprawled out with his paws going into Crowpaw's nest. How they could sleep next to each other, Frostpaw did not know.

Padding out into the dark camp, barely any cats stirred. Only stood the two familiar pelts of Squirrelfur and Firepelt, their dark ginger fur standing out against the brown grass and reeds, on guard duty.

Frostpaw turned just fast enough to catch the sight of Cricketpaw's pale brown tail disappearing into the medicine cat's den. Racing across the clearing, expecting to meet the brambles of the entrance, she instead crashed headfirst into what felt like a rock.

"You should watch where you are going Frostpaw." A calm, deep voice mewed. Frostpaw looked up slowly to see the large head of Badgerstar, hard amber eyes locked on her. "And for punishment, you will be joining me on dawn patrol." His expression lightened up but Frostpaw's dropped.

"Cricketpaw wanted me to speak with Crowpaw though." She let the words slip through her teeth before she could catch them. She shouldn't be arguing with the leader.

The enormous tom just smiled instead. "Go see your friend, I will be waiting by the camp entrance for you. Then we can go on the patrol." Badgerstar purred before lumbering off in the direction of the said entrance. There he relieved Firepelt and Squirrelfur of their duties and Frostpaw watched as they scurried off to the warriors' den for some much deserved sleep.

Pushing her way into the medicine cat's den, she peeked around to see Crowpaw lying in the same spot he was yesterday. His head was on his paws, staring at the wall. Cricketpaw, who had been sorting herbs spotted her and rushed over, abandoning his work.

He skidded to a bit of a stop as he turned to face her. "Good, you finally came. Crowpaw still won't talk; he won't say a word to me. Hopefully you can get something out of him." Cricketpaw whispered, uncomfortably close to Frostpaw. His whiskers were brushing hers and his breath was on her neck. It was gross.

Pulling away, Frostpaw padded over to where Crowpaw still lied, having not moved or even acknowledged that she had come up beside him. "How are you feeling Crowpaw?" She mewed, lying down next to him, placing her tail on his back.

Crowpaw looked up at her with sad amber eyes but didn't answer. He just lowered his head once more on his paws and sighed, his ears falling against his head. "I'm fine." His voice was so quiet and Frostpaw had to strain to hear it. "It was just so horrible. Sootwhisker shouldn't have died that way." His voice continued its barely audible volume.

Frostpaw turned her head slightly, still close enough to hear Crowpaw but she looked over at Cricketpaw, who was staring right at her. He nodded for her to continue and turned back to his herbs.

Turning back to Crowpaw, he had stopped talking and closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking visibly. "Did…" Frostpaw paused, was it the right to ask? "Did you see who killed Sootwhisker?" She whispered, lowering her head so that she was nearly resting it on her paws. She was looking Crowpaw right in the eye. A lump got caught in her throat as she watched his eyes dim even farther. Not a speck of its old light remained.

"I don't…" The tom paused, his voice shaking as he spoke. "I don't know who he was." Crowpaw admitted, burying his head in a paw. "He was big, bigger than Badgerstar, with a pelt like flames." He continued, his voice continually getting louder and more and more panicked. "The tom just came out of nowhere and attacked Sootwhisker; he didn't even have a chance to fight." Crowpaw gave a heavy shudder that shook his from head to tail tip. "Even after it was over, the attacker just continued to tear at Sootwhisker, even though he was dead. He showed no mercy, no pride. It was awful Frostpaw." He cried, closing his eyes as his body started to shake, reliving the memory of the day before.

Frostpaw felt useless as she looked at her friend and all she could do was bury her nose in his neck fur. She gave a few rasps of her tongue to his ear but still the tremors did not stop.

Something strong pushed her aside, sending her sprawling across the den. Frostpaw looked up in shock to see the snow-white pelt of Littleflame rushing about her denmate. She forced him to choke down a couple poppy seeds and the shaking stopped.

Fierce blue eyes fell on her as Littleflame whirled around to face Frostpaw. "Get out." The words were a hiss. Frostpaw had never seen Littleflame so angry; never saw her eyes so hard and cold. "You've done enough." She growled once more, taking an aggressive step toward Frostpaw, her teeth bared. Taking that as a sign to get out quick, Frostpaw stumbled to her paws and swept past the still furious Littleflame and a very confused Cricketpaw.

Once outside of the medicine cat's den, Frostpaw gave a shaky sigh. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Frostpaw always knew Littleflame as calm and even a bit dreamy. She never seemed to really focus and just drifted about. Never in her life had Frostpaw even seen Littleflame get angry or even shout at another cat.

"'Ou alright Frostpaw?" The deeply accented voice of Thrushpaw joined her thoughts as the dark brown tom padded beside her. His deep blue eyes looked concerned as she turned to face him. "I was surprised 'en Mister high en mighty came to the den. He was really looking for 'ou?"

"I'm alright Thrushpaw. Cricketpaw just wanted me to speak with Crowpaw." Frostpaw mewed and started to pick up her pace, wanting to get away from the other apprentice.

Before Thrushpaw could catch up, Frostpaw looked over to see that he had been stopped by Tigerheart, his mentor.

Hurrying forward, Frostpaw came up to a small group of cats near the camp entrance. Badgerstar stood talking to Leopardpelt, a sleek golden she-cat with black spots and a trusted warrior in the clan. Her apprentice, which was Brackenpaw, stood beside her. Also there was the tiny warrior, Lynxheart, who had recently been given his warrior name.

"Here is the last of our patrol." Badgerstar called out with a purr and Frostpaw caught sight of a white pelt to her left. Whitewind had joined her.

Frostpaw never liked dawn patrol and during leafbare, it was just miserable. Cold wind whipped around, forcing its way through her long fur and making her look like a mini-blizzard. The patrol was near the ShadowClan border, where no trees stood to block out the wind.

Not paying attention, Frostpaw collided right into Whitewind as the she-cat stopped. "Badgerstar, ShadowClan has crossed the border, the scent is fresh." She growled, whirling around to watch the leader come racing through the trees followed by the rest of the patrol. "I fear they are still on RiverClan territory." She informed, giving her ear a twitch. The scent just continued back into RiverClan territory.

Badgerstar growled under his breath and his amber eyes darted. "Whitewind, Lynxheart, Frostpaw, Brackenpaw and I will follow the scent. Leopardpelt, run back to camp and bring another patrol in case there is a battle." The leader ordered. Frostpaw's paws tingled at the thought of a fight. In the two moons she had been an apprentice, she had yet to be in a real battle.

Without another word, Badgerstar sprinted down the path of ShadowClan stink. The other cats followed in suit but Frostpaw found herself stumbling as she dodged roots and fallen tree trunks. Her still short legs were not enough keep pace with the grown cats but at least Brackenpaw was willing to run back with her.

"What if it does result in a fight? I can't wait to get my claws into some ShadowClan fur!" Brackenpaw growled as he ran, a smile spreading across his face. "I wish Crowpaw was here, and then we could fight side by side." His voice dropped as he mentioned his friend but did not break pace.

A sudden burst of yowls greeted the apprentices as they came through the trees. What seemed to be half of ShadowClan was grappling with the few RiverClan cats, scratching and biting, blood already falling onto the grass. Brackenpaw looked over at Frostpaw and nodded but before he could move, the ginger tom was bowled over black and white tom, not much bigger than he was. The two were sent off a hissing and biting mass of fur.

Frostpaw quickly found herself in the fray when a white shape made a beeline for her. Tackling her head first, Frostpaw felt her pelt snag on some bushes and twigs snap as they tumbled right through a bush.

Out of sight from her clanmates, Frostpaw found herself facing a tall white tom with coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. His face was a score of pale pink scars and his ears were torn in several places. Even across the rest of his body, he was laced with wounds and scars, he was a true warrior. Like the ones the Frostpaw saw in her nightmares.

"Well little apprentice, I guess you will have to do." The cat crackled, his laugh maniacal and icy. His eyes were locked on Frostpaw as he unsheathed his claws, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

"Do for what?" Frostpaw's voice cracked as she backed up. She heard the screaming of cats as the fight ensued out of her sight. Yet she couldn't reach her clanmates for the white tom was blocking the path through the bush.

The tom snorted, skeptical. "You don't know. Your warriors killed two of our kits and one of our queens, the RiverClan stink was all over them. Just outside of our camp too, right under our noses. You lot have no shame do you?" His voice grew high in what was now anger. "My kits and mate's lives will not be lost without the same pain for RiverClan." The tom took an aggressive step toward Frostpaw and she found she couldn't move, she was too terrified. "After I kill you, I will kill two other RiverClan cats, to make sure Badgerstar feels the same pain Fogstar and I felt when we lost our clanmates."

Frostpaw suddenly recognized the tom, from the Gathering she went to. Iceclaw was the tom's name, the deputy of ShadowClan. Would a deputy really kill her out of revenge? It was against the Warrior Code. Surely a deputy, even from ShadowClan would know that.

Before she could respond, Iceclaw, using the full force of his back legs, leaped across the distance between him and Frostpaw, tackling her to the ground. Frostpaw tried desperately to squirm away, to dislodge herself from the claws that dug into her shoulders. She cried in agony as her back was smashed into the ground, the weight of the bigger tom crushing her.

Frostpaw watched in utter horror as the tom raised a paw, claws extended. Frostpaw's body was sent into spasms when the claws slashed right across her face, scoring her cheek, long claws digging into her face.

Pulling his claws out, Iceclaw gave another smile. "I want to make you suffer first of course." He growled, pulling his paw up again.

Frostpaw was in too much pain to give out another cry. She was going to die like this, no one to save her. She watched in silent horror as the tom rose his blood-soaked paw once more, aiming it for her neck. Giving one last struggled to get herself free from his paws, Frostpaw finally gave up. The tom's claws were dug too deep in her shoulder to break free. 'It's all over.' She thought, cowering under the ShadowClan tom's paws.

As if StarClan had thrown Iceclaw off her shoulders, something made the tom go flying across the clearing, his white body hitting the dirt hard. In a flash, Frostpaw stumbled to her paws to see a dark ginger tom swing down his paw and completely ripping the ShadowClan deputy's throat. It was over before Frostpaw registered what was going on.

Iceclaw's dead body now lied under the massive shape of a dark ginger tabby tom. One that Frostpaw had never seen before. With a disgusted snort, the tom knocked away the dead body of the other cat and his cold amber gaze ran over Frostpaw. She shivered, terrified of what he had just done to the deputy and may do to her. Rather, the tom gave one last growl and sprinted off and into the trees, leaving behind a trail of dust.

All Frostpaw could do was stand there, stunned. The cries of battle had died off and she caught a glimpse of retreating ShadowClan cats. Blood still dripped down her face, sliding into her white fur. Her shoulder bled from several holes created by Iceclaw's claws.

"Frostpaw!" Her name broke the silence as the apprentice whirled around to face her mentor, covered with wounds of her own. "Oh my StarClan, what happened to you?" She cried as she ran up to Frostpaw but stopped when her eyes landed on the dead body of Iceclaw. "You didn't…No, you could've not of." She muttered.

"He was killed by another cat." Frostpaw managed to say, even though she could barely breathe. "A dark ginger tom. He had RiverClan scent but I didn't recognize him." Her voice shook as blood continued to run down her body. Her paws began to feel heavy as the adrenaline drained from her body, her sight growing fuzzy and her head light.

She only caught a glimpse of the horrified expression of Whitewind before everything went black and the last thing Frostpaw felt was the slippery, wet ground beneath her.

* * *

Alright, remember to review and I will give you a cookie and call you the awesomest person ever! 3

And a couple things:

For one, Thrushpaw's accent, the ginger tom's identity, what really happened to Sootwhisker and the ShadowClan kits and queen, if Frostpaw will be alright, and what the prophecy means will all be explained later. xD Woooow, I have a lot explaining to do. xD

- TwillaChan


	4. Chapter Three: A Killer in Camp

CHAPTER THREE ALREADY?! -legasp- Yeah, you know, break, I get a lot done. =3 So yeah, here is chapter three. Some things are explained, others are not. xD I've already started chapter four but I'm not sure when it will be read.

Thanks to Simpering for another lovely review! You do get another cookie!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Warriors. I only own Frostpaw, Crowpaw, Thrushpaw, Brackenpaw, Littleflame, Cricketpaw, Rosefoot, Tigerheart, and all the others.

* * *

She watched it happen over and over again. When the scene ended and faded to black, she would see it again. The horrible death, the blood as it seeped from Iceclaw's throat and from the mouth of the ginger tom. Her own pain as she stood there, watching it all happen. Her face burned and her shoulder ached, but something else was crying inside of her.

As she watched the death again and again, she realized that this must be what Crowpaw feels like. Seeing the awful death of Sootwhisker, this horrible insanity of seeing a cat die at the paw of another, it was awful. Also, the nagging feeling that she knew the tom. Not Iceclaw, but the ginger tom. The way he moved and the color of his pelt so strong, so familiar.

"She's 'till not awake? 'Ear StarClan, is dere anything you can do?!" The voice of Thrushpaw shattered the dream just as the ginger tom rushed out of nowhere, snagging the throat of Iceclaw for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jolting into consciousness, Frostpaw gazed around a bit fuzzily. Her right eye could see perfectly fine, everything as clear as usual. Though, her left side, everything seemed out of focus, like looking through a fog.

"You're awake!" A voice squeaked as she was approached by the dark gray shape of Crowpaw. He seemed better, livelier. Frostpaw also noticed that she was in his nest; he must've been released by Littleflame. "Are you feeling alright?" He cried, rubbing his face against hers. But as his fur touched her left side, she cried as pain shot through her head and brain.

Crowpaw stumbled back as both Thrushpaw and Cricketpaw rushed forward but all three were pushed aside by Littleflame. The dreamy she-cat sat down next to Frostpaw and looked sharply at her wounds. "Can you see out of your left eye?" Littleflame demanded to know, her tail giving a bit of an irritated twitch.

Frostpaw gulped, should she tell the truth, that everything was foggy? She was the medicine cat, Littleflame probably already noticed. "Barely." She whispered, ducking her head so she didn't have to look at her clanmates.

Cricketpaw snorted with disbelief. "That's better than we thought. We were afraid you were going to lose it completely. Those wounds that the ShadowClan deputy gave you were pretty severe." He growled, not in anger towards Frostpaw but in frustration towards Iceclaw. "Though, the wounds that he received. They were no short than fatal. There was no chance even a strong cat like Iceclaw could survive that kind of wound. Whichever cat did it knew how to kill and was determined to do so."

A familiar wave of despair washed over Frostpaw. She still felt pity to the warrior even though he tried to kill her. He had been driven insane by the death of his mate and kits. Though now, he could be with them in StarClan. "Did any cat find out who that tom was?" She asked wearily, trying her best to sit up, only to be forced down by Littleflame.

"You shouldn't be standing yet, not with the damage to your shoulder." Littleflame warned first but then proceeded to answer Frostpaw's question. "We are not sure, since you were the only one to see him but we have a good idea. We are almost sure it was the same cat that killed Sootwhisker and the same cat that killed those ShadowClan queen and kits. The description fits in every case. Yours, Crowpaw's recollection, and the one of a ShadowClan guard that saw him disappearing over the border."

Frostpaw paused, if there was a cat like that on RiverClan territory that had RiverClan scent, there was no chance they would find him. He was a danger to the whole clan. "So, who does Badgerstar think he is?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Littleflame shook her head. "He hasn't announced, all we know is that he has a hunch. He has only discussed it with Goldenleaf and some of the senior warriors. Though, I have my own suspicions." She muttered, mostly to herself as she padded away.

Now, Frostpaw found all her friends all over her. "Are 'ou sure 'ou are alright?" Thrushpaw asked quickly, lying down next to her so they could lock eyes.

"She's going to be fine Thrushpaw, give her a couple of days to come around. Though Frostpaw, you have to stay here until your shoulder completely heals so we can keep an eye on you. We also have to make sure the wounds on your face don't get infected because you can lose that eye yet." Cricketpaw advised before heading after Littleflame. He did spare one more glance over his shoulder before disappearing.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up." Crowpaw murmured, placing his ears against his head. "You kept crying in your sleep and everything. We were all afraid. That's why at all times, you had one of us or Cricketpaw." He explained, lying down next to Thrushpaw.

Frostpaw was confused, why would she need one of them, she surely wasn't out for that long. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked shakily, fearing the answer.

Thrushpaw gulped nervously. "A 'ong time, I'm afraid. 'Our suns now. 'Ou didn't sleep the entire 'ime but 'ou were fightin' a fever and were too 'ot to remember." He explained the best he could be Frostpaw as having a hard time understanding for his accent got heavier and heavier as he struggled for words.

"You had a fever most of the time. When you were awake, you were too disoriented and panicked so we had to keep feeding you poppy seeds. Your fever didn't break until just this morning." Brackenpaw called from across the medicine cat's den as he came in. He padded over to where they were all lying down and plopped himself down. "By the way Crowpaw, Badgerstar is looking for you. He says it's time for your evaluation. He will be assessing you." Brackenpaw smiled broadly, motioning toward the exit.

"Really?" Crowpaw's voice broke as he looked nervously out the den. "Badgerstar rarely evaluates apprentices." Without another word, Crowpaw sprinted for the exit and out into the camp.

Thrushpaw released a sigh. "'Amn, he is 'ounger than me yet he gets 'is evaluation first." The tom sighed, placing his head on his paws, furrowing his dark brown brow.

Frostpaw turned to Brackenpaw. "So, when did Crowpaw start talking again?" She asked. She hadn't wanted to ask the question with the gray apprentice around.

"Soon after the battle, I think he got worried about you and snapped out of it. Good thing two, I don't think Littleflame would be able to deal with you both at the same time." He gave a mrrow of laughter at his own joke. Thrushpaw hit him with a tail and Frostpaw attempted a smile but it hurt too much on her left side so she left it at a half of one.

"Hey, you two, get out of here and do some help for the clan. I have warriors coming soon to get their wounds checked out. I don't need you two causing problems." Cricketpaw suddenly appeared over their shoulders, glaring at the other toms before ushering them to their paws and out the exit despite their cries of dismay. "They are such a pain barging through here, thinking they own the den." The tall tom snorted before turning back to his patient. "Why are you smirking like that?" He growled.

Frostpaw let the good half of her face drop. She guessed it did look like a smirk. "Calm down Cricketpaw, they just care about me. You haven't forgotten what it is like to have friends have you?" She teased, sticking out her tongue. Even though Frostpaw was never in the Nursery at the same time as Cricketpaw, being several moons apart, she knew he was close to some warriors. In particular the young Lynxheart and Cindertail, who had all been in the Nursery together as kits. Though, every time she tried to imagine it, Frostpaw would give a small snicker. Cricketpaw as a careless kit was hard to imagine.

Suddenly, Cricketpaw sat down next to her, placing a tail on her shoulder. "_Frostpaw, be careful of the cats you speak to._" His voice was wasn't his own and when Frostpaw looked up at the tall tom, his eyes looked distant, like Littleflame's. "_The dust may have settled for now but a snake is stirring. Watch your paws or you may get bitten._" His voice ended in a rumbling growl and then a groan as the apprentice shook his head. "Sorry Frostpaw but…But I have to go." The tom mumbled in a hurry as he rushed off, leaving Frostpaw to just watch after him.

"Be careful how you step. We don't want to tear the wounds on your shoulder again." Cricketpaw advised as Frostpaw stood, leaning heavily on Cricketpaw's side. She managed to firmly plant her paws on the ground and took a couple tentative steps. Pain still swept through her shoulder every time she moved it but it was getting better.

Her sight wasn't completely healed and Cricketpaw said it wouldn't get much better. It was still very foggy but she could make out shapes and colors and see them move. That was enough for her in battle.

Frostpaw still didn't have the courage to look at her reflection yet, knowing the ugly scars that would stretch across her face. Her denmates told her over and over again that they did not look that bad but she could tell they were lying through their teeth.

A white shape slipped through the den entrance as Frostpaw took another couple steps from Cricketpaw's encouragement. Hope fluttered in Frostpaw's chest that it was Whitewind; her mentor had not come to see her since she was injured. Instead, it was Blossomwind, one of the pregnant queens in the Nursery.

She waddled in asking for Littleflame as Frostpaw sat down, taking weight off her bad shoulder. Cricketpaw shook his head but then directed the queen in the direction Littleflame had disappeared before they had started their exercises. Blossomwind nodded silently and went over to where the medicine cat was crouched over some herbs.

"Want to give it one more shot?" Cricketpaw asked, rousing Frostpaw to her paws.

"Can we go outside? I want some fresh air." Frostpaw pleaded, she hadn't been outside the medicine cat's den since they brought her back from the battle seven suns ago. The smell of herbs were starting to get to her head and she could do with some fresh air.

Cricketpaw nodded. "But you have to stay at my side. No dashing off." He teased, flicking her with his tail. He knew quite well that she couldn't really run in any direction.

Taking slow steps, Cricketpaw made sure to support Frostpaw as they stepped daintily through the bramble tunnel. Even though a cold blast of freezing wind greeted it, Frostpaw met it with a smile. It was nice to smell the camp again, anything other than those herbs.

Then she realized with a jolt that her paws were wet. "It snowed!" She squeaked with joy, nearly falling away from Cricketpaw. The medicine cat apprentice snickered at her cry but continued on while Frostpaw slowed down to gaze around the camp. With everything had been turned white by the snow, having dropped heavy. "It's beautiful!" She mewed, breaking a little ways away from Cricketpaw to take a couple careful steps on her own.

Cricketpaw sat down and watched as the apprentice stumbled around, trying her best to regain her balance. He kept an eye on the wound though, that still shown bright red on her shoulder. That ShadowClan tom had managed to get his claws pretty deep in Frostpaw's shoulder.

A sudden uproar echoed from the camp entrance, making both apprentices turn their heads. Frostpaw caught sight of Goldenleaf, Tigerheart, and Rosefoot all surrounding a large ginger tom who struggled between the three warriors. "You mousehearted fools, you can't keep me!" The tom cried, trying to strike Tigerheart, who stood in front of him. The gray tom sidestepped just in time to watch the massive paw strike the dirt.

"Frostpaw, get back in the medicine cat's den." Cricketpaw growled as he backed away from the scene, trying his best to push Frostpaw away without knocking her over. "Now." He commanded, his amber eyes locked on hers.

Something inside Frostpaw made her want to disobey, to see the scene unfold. It was the tom who killed Iceclaw and by the expression that Crowpaw held from across the camp, it was the cat who killed Sootwhisker. "Frostpaw, get inside now!" Cricketpaw nearly shouted, shoving the she-cat into the medicine cats den, nearly tearing her shoulder again.

"Cricketpaw, I think we were perfectly safe." Frostpaw protested from the floor, rage burning inside of her. There was no reason for Cricketpaw to push her, she had wanted to see what was happening. That was the cat that had killed another right in front of her eyes, she deserved to know who he was.

"You will stay here until this matter settles." Another voice was added to the conversation. Littleflame had joined the ground, Blossomwind beside her. The queen looked worried and with a nervous tail twitch, she left the den. Littleflame was left standing above Frostpaw, giving her a look that asked to be defied but Frostpaw could not find the courage. Even though her and Littleflame were reaching the same size, Littleflame was much more powerful than her in many ways.

Frostpaw sat up, wincing as she put some weight on her bad shoulder. "Just one question, who is he?" She asked, looking between Littleflame and Cricketpaw. Surely they would have the answer.

"He's a former RiverClan warrior; he was driven out of the clan when you were young. He killed many of his own clanmates and he still isn't afraid to do so I see." Cricketpaw growled, his claws flexing in the dirt. "He killed my father. Many other cats have hard feelings stacked against him. He killed several other cats." He finished, an awful shudder spreading through his body.

"But what is his name?" Frostpaw cried. She had never heard this story, even though this happened when she was a kit. She should've heard about it. "Why hadn't I heard this story before?"

Both Cricketpaw and Littleflame looked away guiltily, neither of them willing to make eye contact. "I'm sorry Frostpaw; we are not able to tell you." Littleflame muttered before leaving the den, her white tail disappearing into the snow. Frostpaw looked over desperately over at Cricketpaw who shook his head and left after Littleflame.

'Why are they hiding all of this from me? It isn't fair.' Frostpaw thought as she struggled to get to her paws but the pain in her shoulder was too much. She needed Cricketpaw's assistance but she doubted that she would get it.

More shouts came from outside the den, not from the tom but from the clan. Mostly demanding why he was back and how they should just kill him. He was a menace to the clan. Silently, Frostpaw agreed with them. The cat had shown how dangerous he was after he killed the ShadowClan deputy with just one attack. Only StarClan knew what he could do if he were left in camp.

* * *

That is it for now. Please remember to review. -sets out plate of cookies and milk-

More things explained next chapter and another battle to ensue. It will all be epic.

-Twilla


	5. Chapter Four: A Visitor from StarClan

NEW CHAPTER! :D Yeah, I wrote this over the course of yesterday and today but hit a bit of writer's block but pushed through it. xD

Thanks to Glitter7296 for encouraging me to finish the chapter today instead of putting it off until Tuesday.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, I only own Frostpaw, Cricketpaw, Thrushpaw and the gang.

* * *

"Can we go fishing Whitewind?" Frostpaw cried as she hobbled after the retreating shape of Whitewind. "Cricketpaw finally cleared me for duty!" She called and Whitewind stopped, but did not look at Frostpaw.

The white she-cat turned her amber gaze on Frostpaw. Frostpaw had never seen it so cold and harsh. "Go away. Badgerstar will be assigning you a new mentor soon; I can't be your mentor. I'm sorry." Whitewind disappeared out of camp and out of sight, leaving Frostpaw stunned. She turned away from where her mentor disappeared, utterly confused. Whitewind didn't look injured, and she didn't yet have a mate. Why would she not be able to be her mentor?

"Hey Frostpaw!" A voice called across the clearing and Brackenpaw came out of nowhere with Leopardpelt in tow. "You can come fishing with us, that's alright Leopardpelt?" He asked, turning to his mentor who nodded.

"I have to be back before sunhigh though; I am on duty to guard the prisoner." She growled with discontent. It was a job no cat wanted, to guard the dangerous prisoner. He had at least three cats watching him at all times. He was not allowed to leave the confined space that Badgerstar had set for him for any reason. Frostpaw and the other apprentices had not been let near that area, which made them all even more curious.

Frostpaw nodded gratefully and padded after her friend and his mentor. She paused just before leaving. She looked over her shoulder at the camp and just in the corner sat the dark ginger tabby shape hunched over, brooding. His blue eyes sat at the ground but suddenly, they swung up and locked his gaze with Frostpaw's. And discreetly, for what seemed like an eternity to Frostpaw but probably only for a few heartbeats, the tom smiled. It wasn't cruel, but an actual smile. Frostpaw couldn't help but shiver, the prisoner was starting to scare her.

Sitting at the river beside Brackenpaw, the fellow apprentice was watching the water intently. "Have you even heard the cats speak the prisoner's name? It's like it's forbidden." Frostpaw paused for a couple seconds. She looked over at Brackenpaw who shook his head without looking away from the water.

"Hey, you two are supposed to be fishing!"Leopardpelt called from her spot, giving her tail a twitch. "You can talk about it when we head back to camp. Now catch some fish so the clan doesn't starve."

Brackenpaw snorted in laughter just as his paw flashed into the water. Something slipped though and before either Frostpaw or Brackenpaw could react, he had fallen through the hole, his whole body falling into the freezing water. He gave a wail as the strong current of freezing water swept him under the ice, carrying him downstream.

"Leopardpelt!" Frostpaw cried for the warrior as she sprinted after Brackenpaw, watching his scramble at the ice as he stared at her with wild green eyes. His claws were got a grip on the ice but he couldn't break through.

In panic, Frostpaw, joined by Leopardpelt pounced on the ice with unsheathed claws as Brackenpaw tried his best and claw away at the ice. Loosing grip, the ginger apprentice was swept once more down the ice even as Frostpaw and Leopardpelt managed a small crack in the thick ice.

Leopardpelt dashed after the apprentice on the bank, watching the dark ginger pelt get farther and farther away. Leaving Frostpaw to lumber behind, her shoulder burning as she tried to keep up, struggling to keep pace with the older warrior.

"Come and help!" A sudden cry came from down the bank. Leopardpelt had her teeth clenched into Brackenpaw's scruff but she wasn't strong enough to pull the almost full-grown tom out of the water. A small patch where the ice hadn't froze; the golden warrior had been able to grab a hold of her apprentice and dragged him to the bank.

When Frostpaw met up with them, she could see Brackenpaw shivering and barely conscious. Several cuts laced up and down his pelts, his dark ginger fur plastered to his skin, making him look small. Some blood seeped into the frozen sand of the bank and Frostpaw noticed several claws missing from when he lodged himself in the ice.

Grabbing a mouthful of the tom's fur near Leopardpelt, Frostpaw managed to drag Brackenpaw with the warriors help away from the water. "Lick his fur the opposite direction. It will warm him up!" Leopardpelt demanded and Frostpaw proceeded to do what she was told, as the mentor paced for a second, trying to think of what to do next. "You keep doing that and I will be back quick. I'm going to get help to bring Brackenpaw back to camp!" She cried, racing off in the direction of camp.

Frostpaw continued to lick away at the tom's fur, her tongue rasping over icy cold water as it froze to his pelt. Just as she licked near the top of his head, a weary green eye opened, looking at her. "What are you doing?" He coughed, water dripping from his mouth.

"Fixing you, you nearly drowned under the ice." Frostpaw laughed as she continued to fix Brackenpaw's fur. "Don't try and get up yet, we are waiting on Leopardpelt and whoever she will bring." She teased, flicking him with her tail, soaking it.

"I know that." His voice slurred at the end, his head against the ground as he shuddered violently. Frostpaw shivered also from both the cold and fear as she continued her work, more vigorously than before.

_'Come on Leopardpelt, come faster!'_ She thought desperately as Brackenpaw's eyes closed, shivering again. "Hold on." Frostpaw growled, looking back over the hill toward camp. Hopefully help would come soon.

"This is the third apprentice I have had in here in the last moon. It will probably be you, Thrushpaw, who is next." Cricketpaw hissed as his tail thrashed, trying to get rid of the three other apprentices so he could deal with his patient.

"Oi, 'ou prick, et's not our faults! 'Ou aren't allowed to boss us 'round!" Thrushpaw snarled, his dark tail lashing but Crowpaw held back the other apprentice.

The warriors that Leopardpelt had brought for assistance managed to get Brackenpaw back to camp as Littleflame ran beside them, checking Brackenpaw's breathing and heat. She had told the worried group of cats that he would make it after a couple days of rest. The wounds were superficial and easily treatable and the claws would grow back after time. It was only the threat of the tom getting sick that loomed.

Pushing them out of the medicine cat's den, Frostpaw found herself standing with Crowpaw and Thrushpaw in the snowy camp. "Well, isn't he just a joy?" Crowpaw asked aloud with a chuckle. Thrushpaw gave a snort of anger before storming off. "I wonder what has gotten in his fur." Frostpaw shrugged.

"There are always things in his fur; Cricketpaw is just one of them." Frostpaw mewed as she sat there with her friend. She watched as cats rushed about camp. She spotted the prisoner, still guarded by three cats. Leopardpelt, Squirrelfur, and Whitewind had their backs to the warrior but each of them kept checking over their shoulders, as if the cat would attack them at any moment.

In the pale sun, claws glinted near the spot. Frostpaw furrowed her brow as she saw they were Whitewind. She looked more ready to attack the prisoner than the prisoner was ready to attack himself. Was there something there? Maybe it was related to why Whitewind didn't want to be her mentor no longer.

"Hey Frostpaw, would you want to get something to eat. I'm starving and I see you haven't eaten until early this morning." Crowpaw shouldered her lightly; making sure it was her good side. "Or I could bring you something if your shoulder hurts." He suggested, giving a concerned smile but Frostpaw waved it off with an unconcerned tail flick.

"I'll come with you." She sighed, smiling a bit. "Then we can take something to Brackenpaw for when he wakes up." Frostpaw suggested and Crowpaw hesitated for a heartbeat before nodding.

As they approached the fresh-kill pile, Crowpaw seemed to be bothered by something but Frostpaw did not ask. With a large, slippery fish in her mouth, it was quite hard. Crowpaw grabbed his own but did not follow Frostpaw back to the apprentices' den; instead he headed off to speak with Leopardpelt as she was released from guard duty.

'_What did I do to ruffle his fur?_' She thought, plopping down to eat her fish. So many strange things were going on and none of it seemed to make sense. And still, Cricketpaw's strange words lingered in her mind. '_The dust may have settled for now but a snake is stirring. Watch your paws or you may get bitten._' What was that supposed to mean?

Finishing the fish and placing her head on her paws, Frostpaw let her thoughts wander. Her eyelids grew heavy as she rested inside the den. Maybe now, she could relax a bit inside her own den.

A pair of white paws greeted Frostpaw's sight as she opened her eyes. Expecting Whitewind or Littleflame, Frostpaw picked up her head but gasped as she met the she-cat's face. Familiar blue eyes greeted hers as the she-cat smiled. "Hello there Frostpaw. My, have you grown." The she-cat purred.

"Mother?" Frostpaw's voice echoed in the den. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her eyes as she got to her paws. Looking around the den, she saw both Crowpaw and Thrushpaw resting in their own nests, undisturbed by the talking. "This can't be real." Frostpaw muttered, shaking her head. She had to be hallucinating, she was awake…

"You are dreaming, I'm sorry my kit." Icewhisker purred sadly, touching her white muzzle to her daughter's head. "Come take a walk with me, I have something I need to tell you." The StarClan queen nodded toward the exit of the apprentice's den. Stumbling a bit, Frostpaw noticed that her shoulder moved smoothly. It no longer hurt and it moved smoothly.

She looked up eagerly at her mother who shook her head. "It is only in the dream. I'm sorry, when you wake up, the pain will return." Icewhisker mewed sadly, noticing Frostpaw's sudden drop of enthusiasm as she padded after.

Frostpaw looked over her shoulder as she left camp. She spotted the guards, who stood half-awake as the prisoner slept, his large chest rising and falling. "Do you know him?" Frostpaw asked cautiously, turning back to Icewhisker.

Icewhisker's long white tail twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by Frostpaw. "I thought I knew him once. Not anymore." She grumbled, picking up her pace out of camp. Frostpaw had to almost starting running to keep up with her mother. "But I am not here to talk about him. I'm here to tell you a message StarClan gave me." Icewhisker stopped, a good distance from the camp and from where Goldenleaf stood guard at the camp entrance.

"A message from StarClan?" Frostpaw quipped up automatically, giving her ear a twitch. A message from StarClan, for her? No, that couldn't be. She was just an apprentice; messages like these were for leaders and medicine cats.

Icewhisker nodded. _"A starving leafbare will come; the snake in the grass will strike. Frost must fall for evil's reign to end but not before the snow has been stained." _Icewhisker spoke quietly, her voice almost a whisper. With sobbing gasp, Icewhisker buried her muzzle into Frostpaw's fur. "I'm so sorry Frostpaw." She whispered before, just as a cold burst of wind seemed to blow the image of her mother away and the warmth in her fur. That left Frostpaw to stare out onto the frozen river, glittering in the moonlight. One word bit down into her head, '_snake'_, it was mentioned over and over.

Who was the snake? There was a snake among RiverClan; at least that was what it was telling her. She had a feeling, that _poisonous_ snake was that prisoner. She awoke with a jolt in her nest with Thrushpaw looking at her from his nest with a furrowed brow.

"'Ou 'right?" He called, blinking in confusion.

"I'm fine." She muttered, placing her head back on her paws. She could feel Thrushpaw's gaze on her for a couple more heartbeats until he too went back to sleep. What was going on with her life? There was so much trouble, so many secrets. It had only been no more than half a moon since the murder of Sootwhisker. Was her life going to continue downhill from there?

* * *

Next chapter, I think I may be changing the rating from K+ to T for things will start getting violent and Thrushpaw will become a more frequent character and his language isn't very nice. So yeah, expect more from the next chapters to come. This one was just sort of boring for its a filler, now that Frostpaw knows of the prophecy, things will start to change. And still no identity for the tom, unless you were paying attention in the prologue! :D

So please remember to review! You guys are being awesome so far, don't stop.

And updates will be becoming less frequent due to school returning and finals coming up in two weeks. Expect only one or two chapters in the next week and then none the following. That's because studying for my first finals ever will be a pain. D:

That is all! :D

-Twilla


End file.
